therealhogwarts45rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gestabald Dodderidge
"I don't believe in anything. I'm just here for the violence." Gestabald Reginard Andraskan Dodderidge is a pureblood wizard from an old and infamous wizarding family. He is an unstable and violent student who has earned the fear of many of his peers. He has a certain proclivity toward chaos and violence, preferring to use his hands to do damage, as opposed to his wand. In 2017, Dodderidge started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While initially simply quiet, jittery and kind of a spazz, Dodderidge has become increasinly unstable and hostile toward others as he gets older. Biography Gestabald Dodderidge was born to Reginard and his wife Morticia Dodderidge in the halls of their ancient family manor. His father committed suicide days later, leaving his mother mentally broken and forced to raise young Gestabald by herself. Gestabald had a strangely coddled upbringing, his mother smothering and doting, and he was able to get away with anything he wanted. He would often hurt animals or other children his age, which further isolated him. He grew especially talented at making traps and enjoyed irritating and tormenting other children. When he was eleven years old, Dodderidge received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His mother was initially unwilling to let Gestabald attend, as she was paranoid she would lose him, too. However, better sense prevailed; both she and Reginard had been students at Hogwarts and it was only right that their only son follow in their footsteps. Notable Accomplishments Year 1 (2017-2018) * Started his education at Hogwarts, being sorted into Slytherin. * Became Quintus and Lucien's accomplice in mischief and trouble making. * Explored the dungeons, trapping rats and bats, performing "experiments" on them. * Attacked Penley Graves unprovoked but was handily defeated. * Participated in the prank on Rose and her friends at the Ice Skating Event in January. * Dodderidge was the one who cursed Rose's broom to throw her off, as he was the only one skilled enough to cast the spell. Year 2 (2018-2019) * Dodderidge continued his "experiments" on hapless animals in the dungeons. * Began setting up elaborate prank-traps. Peeves was blamed for his mean-spirited antics more than once. * Was put into detention several times for fighting. Year 3 (2019-2020) * Continued his experiments with animals, his mean-spirited pranks and getting into fights. However, he grew more violent in his antics, resulting in several students being sent to the Hospital Wing. * Made the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as a Beater. Dodderidge got at least one penalty in every game for attacking other players with his bat, such as when he broke Rose's jaw during their first Quidditch game. * Sat next to Rose in Potions and made her very uncomfortable. Caused his cauldron to literally explode when he added his blood to a potion. * Aided Quintus in more than one duel and fight in the year, such as when he stabbed Rose in the arm with a fork during a fight in the Great Hall. Summer of 2020 * Headmistress Minerva McGonagall suggests to Morticia that Gestabald should maybe see a therapist. Morticia politely ignores the advice, as her little angel would never hurt anyone. He's just playing around; he has a unique sense of humor. Year 4 (2020-2021) * Tried out for Quidditch again but did not make the team, due to his violent antics from the year before. * Attended the Yule Ball alone. Physical Appearance Gestabald is average height for his age with a lanky build. His knuckles are quite red and his hands are usually covered with bruises, cuts and similar markings, and he refuses to go to the Hopsital Wing to get them treated. He has ginger hair and pale skin, with a large smile and small, hazel eyes. He walks with an almost theatrical air and has a number of strange, off-putting ticks, such as slight shakes, jittery fingers, licking his lips, drumming his fingers, making a popping noise with his lips, staring, and picking beneath his fingernails with his wand's tip, among others. When dressing casually, he still dresses relatively nice, preferring button-down shirts, slacks and wool cardigans. Personality Dodderidge is a remorseless, unpredictable and utterly psychopathic boy with a deep enjoyment of wanton and needless acts of violence and chaos, committed by himself and Quintus' group (or just in general). He is not a bully in the traditional sense; he eschews taunts and minor threats of violence for sadism, madness and pure, unadorned cruelty. One of his most noticeable traits is his disturbed sense of humor, which is accompanied with a never-ending, manic giggling and outright laughter toward everything which fit right within his own beliefs of what's funny. He is sadistic and finds immense joy in the idea of pain toward others, smiling whenever he engages in acts of chaos or violence. While he has never mentally "been there", so to speak, he was always a surprisingly cunning, able to set ingenious traps. His plans are intricate and often needlessly complex. Dodderidge is fearless and reckless with no regard for his own well-being, making him truly unpredictable. Magical Abilities and Skills Dodderidge is not a skilled wizard in general, lacking the skill necessary to really excel in the general field of most magical arcanum. However, he has a knack for loud and violent spells, as well as a knack for certain kinds of magic that could aid him in his chaotic endeavors. He is completely unable to use most kinds of stealth magic, as both he and his wand are showmen who like to be seen. * Charms: Dodderidge is skilled at using charms in unpredictable ways, often turning perfectly harmless charms into something violent or needlessly destructive. * Curses: Dodderidge has an extensive knowledge of curses, hexes and other aggressive, violent and annoying spells. Of all of his Slytherin peers, Dodderidge is the most skilled in using curses and the most knowledgeable of the field, though he is a poor dueler due to his lack of reaction time. * Flying: Dodderidge has been shown to be relatively skilled on a broom, making Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch Team when he was only in his third year, not to mention being able to sneak up on Rose Granger-Weasley and even keep pace with her. Part of this might be his utter fearlessness and reckless nature. Major Relationships Family Dodderidge hates his mother, regarding her as a "nagging whore". Despite this, she is also still his mother and he is violently protective of her. Rose Granger-Weasley Dodderidge has an odd fixation on Rose, as he's attracted to her and hates her all at once. It's a complicated, infuriating conflict but he likes her smell and finds that he lusts after her as much as he hates her. Quintus Selwyn Quintus is one of the only people that is shown to be able to restrain Dodderidge. However, unlike Denuit, Quintus seems to have made some sort of agreement with Dodderidge; they act more like co-workers or partners than master/servant. Dodderidge chafes under Quintus' leadership, but having that connection allows him to cause more pain to others with less punishment, so it's an inconvenience he's willing to endure for now. Nora Denuit Professor Denuit, the Head of Slytherin House, is the only person who can truly control Dodderidge and the only person Dodderidge respects enough to listen to unquestionably. He has even been shown to be somewhat intimidated by the woman, immediately going quiet and sinking in his chair when she snapped at him. Trivia * Has an unhealthy love for fire. * Always carries a knife, just in case. * A talented singer and dancer. Category:Males Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2024 Category:Characters Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch Player